You've Got to Be Kidding Me
by The Beavster-BeaverandAusllyAM
Summary: The Maranos were great friends with the Lynches. They had everything they need. Family and friends but they did not have everything they want. The Lynches moved to LA to achieve their goals. Do they have everything they want now? Not really. Sure, now they have fame but they are missing one thing. They just won't realize it. They came back, the Marano sisters decided to play a game


**Summary: The Maranos were great friends with the Lynches. They had everything they _need. _Family and friends. But they did not have everything they _want._ The Lynches moved to LA to achieve their goals. Do they have everything they want now? Not really. Sure, now they have fame but they are missing one thing. They just won't realize it. When the Lynches came back, the Marano sisters decided to play a little game called payback.**

* * *

"Vanessa, wanna say goodbye?" Laura asked me.

I nod sadly. Today was the day we, the Lynches and Maranos, have been dreading. I follow Laura out to our neighbor's house. "Hey Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ryland." We greet.

"I'll miss you guys." Laura and I say.

"We'll miss you too." We all start crying.

"I'm going to talk to Vanessa for a minute." Riker said pulling me away.

Riker and I cry and hug each other. "I love you." He blurts out. We've been dating for 4 weeks and still haven't exchanged our I love you's for the first time. I was speechless. He looked like he regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry I sh-"

"I love you too." We hug and kiss for forever until we heard yells. From Ross and Laura. What the heck happened? At first they were all lovey huggy, touchy, and crying. They've never yelled at each other before. They were friends since birth. Literally.

**Vanessa POV (Flashback)**

"Mommy, is that my new little sister?" 4 year old me asked tugging at the hem of her shirt, pointing at the baby in her hands.

"Yeah. Isn't she cute? Her name's Laura." Mom answers. She was cute.

"She's beautiful."

"Mmhmm."

"Can I hold her?"

She handed me the baby and I held onto her tightly. "She's light."

Mom nods her head and I gave her back. Someone walked in and I smiled at the sight. It was Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Mrs. Lynch. And in Mrs. Lynch's hands was a baby. "Who's that?" I ask.

"This is Ross." Mrs. Lynch replied.

"He's cute." I say.

"I named him!" Rydel proudly announced.

"Good for you! Oh and meet my new baby sister, Laura!"

"She's beautiful." Mrs. Lynch complimented.

"That's what I said!" I gasped.

"Laura, meet Ross, Ross, meet Laura." I introduce.

**Present time, still Vanessa's POV**

So yeah, they've known each other since birth. All of us watched Ross and Laura fight until Ross hit Laura. Laura touched her cheek and ran away tears swelling up in her eyes. Ross looked sad and stomped up to their car, slamming the car door. I said goodbye to the rest except Ross and followed Laura.

"Laura are you okay?!"

She just cries and cries. She looks up and her cheek is a bright red and is bleeding a little. "Oh my God! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. I feel more emotionally hurt than physically."

"What did he say to you?"

"That he hates me and lots of mean stuff I'm not allowed to say."

"Why?"

Laura just shrugs but still bawled her eyes out.

That was her in 8th grade and my sophomore year in high school. It was awful. We looked like children but we aged. She never told me what Ross said though. Now it's her senior year. We grew up a lot. For example: Our appearances, our attitude, and our personality.

We got taller too. Laura isn't exactly a goody goody anymore. She's sassy. I mean she still has a little bit of the old Laura in her but she changed most of herself. I helped her dye her hair ombré. Until one day she ended up blonde. It was my fault. She hated it at first but after a while of convincing, she liked it and kept it that way.

My appearance changed a little. My hair has blue streaks in them. Hey I look totally different! Either than that, I'm depressed. I started to date lots of guys. Riker broke up with me a week after he left. Over a phone call! What kind of boyfriend would do that! Let me give you advice, never ever dump someone over a phone! We don't stay in touch anymore. I used a lot of guys to get over Riker which in all those past years I never got over.

The Lynches became a worldwide band called R5. I would listen but I have way better things to do. They act like they're the best people on earth. I truley hate them except Rydel, Ratliif, Rocky, and Ryland. They never really did anything to me. Unlike Ross and Riker.

Our parents died a year after the day they left. It's really hard living on your own. Being the older and responsible one. It sucks. Luckily they left a will. We have more than a billion dollars in each of our pockets. What? I don't believe in banks. We had also made a name for ourselves here. We are a little bit famous. Okay a lot famous. Laura's a musician/actress/model. Triple threat. I'm an actress and a model. I like music, but I'll let Laura do that. She can play a lot of instruments. My mom had owned a theater before she... you know, so Laura and I would act there. We'd do plays and musicals. We find it very fun. Even if we're famous, like really famous, no one knows our first and last name. We go by our middle name. Laura is Marie and I'm Nicole. So that's all the information you need for now.

"Look, it's Marie!" Okay thats how I would know if someone's home!

"Hey Vanessa, we have new neighbors!" Laura yelled coming inside.

"Who?"

"I don't know but a lot of people are crowded around their house."

"Wanna see?"

"Nah. Let make them welcome baskets!" We do that to every new neighbor so yeah. When we finished we decided to wait for the paparazzi to leave then we'll go.

**Ross POV**

"Do you think that Laura and Vanessa still live here?" I ask.

"Maybe." Rydel answers unsure.

"I won't be able to stand seeing them." Riker murmured. "I'm worried."

"Its okay we'll just see. When we get there let's go to the house they live in." Ratliff assured.

"Oh my gosh! That's Marie! She lives next door to us! So Laura and Vanessa doesn't live next door to us anymore. Marie lives next door! If Marie lives next door, Nicole lives next door too! Ahhhh!" Rydel squeals pointing to a hot blonde walking down the street. In my mind I was singing, pretty woman, pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman. "I am so gonna visit her!" At first I frowned when I found out Laura won't live next to is anymore. They probably moved. On the bright side, I get a hot blonde!

Our car then sped to the house leaving that Marie girl behind. As we unpacked, people started to crowd around the house. How'd they know we lived here? We all finished unpacking and wanted to go out. But if they weren't outside we would go out. "Hey look, It's Marie!" I heard faint shouts and soon they headed over to whoever they were giving us a chance to leave the house. Soon the noise died down and Rydel started,

"Can we please go to their house? Pretty please. I wanna meet them. I want to make them sign my autograph." But before we can answer, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Rydel shouted as she made her way over to the door. Then she screamed so loud. Really really loud. I think she broke my eardums.

"OMG! You're Marie and Nicole, in my house! Eeeeep! I'm gonna faint!" Rydel ran back inside and whispered," Oh my god, it's Marie and Nicole! Shhh! Be nice." Two people came inside and gasped. One was blonde and the other had black hair but blue streaks were in them.

"Y-y-you're R-" The black haired girl stuttered but I cut her off.

"Yes we're R5. You are?..."

"You don't know us?"

"Of course we do! You're Marie and you're Nicole!" Rydel exclaims pointing at each of them.

Nicole whispered to the blonde one. I have no idea what they said but they look really familiar, I just cant get it to click. Man they're hot. I could see Ratliff drooling. Actually all of us were drooling. Of course, except dad, mom, and Rydel. They seemed grossed out by our facial expressions. Rydel handed mom a basket and mom said,

"Thank you dear! Well We'll will head upstairs." Pulling Dad upstairs.

**Vanessa POV**

I gasped. I did not see that coming. I never really thought they'd move in. Rydel looks mature now. "OMG! You're Marie and Nicole, in my house! Eeeeep! I'm gonna faint!" She screams. Does she not know us?

"Okay... Hi, here." Laura said quickly and nervously handing her a welcome basket.

"Thank you. Come inside, meet my brothers." Rydel thanks a lot quieter this time. She ran back in and we followed her.

I gasp seeing Riker. Laura gasped seeing Ross. I never thought there would be a day where we'll see them again.

"Y-y-you're R-" I stuttered but Ross cut me off. I was about to say you're Riker. What the hell are you doing here?! But Ross cut me off so...

"Yes we're R5. You are?..."

"You don't know us?"

"Of course we do! You're Marie and Nicole!" Rydel cuts in.

"Thank you dear! Well we'll head upstairs now." Mrs. Lynch said pulling Mr. Lynch upstairs. Wow, I didn't even notice them. They aged. They have white hair now!

"They don't recognize us... Wanna play a game?" I whisper to Laura. Laura smirks thinking.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was about to say, you're Rydel's brothers, right?" I continue.

" What's a R5?" Laura asked playing along. Being big-shot actresses can come in handy.

Ross gasped,"R5 is us."

"I didn't know they called USA R5." Laura said confusedly. I laugh in my head.

"I believe it's pronounced as U.S.A and no, he means R5 is a band which we're all members in except Ryland over here. Ryland is our D.J. And our manager." Riker explains making eye contact with me. Oh no. Why did he male eye contact?! Now I feel like bursting into tears. He still has that same spark in his eyes. Ugh snap out of it!

"Oh. Okay. Let's get going Nicole!" Laura said when she noticed my facial expression.

"So how was that? I'm improving right? And are you okay?" Laura whispers.

"Yeah. But how'd you do that in front of Ross? How'd you hide your feelings? I almost cried when Riker and I made eye contact."

"It's called skills." We laugh then Laura continues,"Just try and forget about the past. Pretend like you've never met them. As you see, I chose the role of a dumb blonde. Plus, I want payback."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Make the past into present."

* * *

**So? What do you think? This is a new story Beaver thought of during Winter Break. Raura and Rikessa. Of course AM helped her write this chapter. We do not own anything. Just the plot. We hope you liked it! **


End file.
